prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG02
is the 2nd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 196th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nozomi and Coco are reunited, but Coco gives Nozomi the cold shoulder and she can't understand why that is. In this time the Cures try to adjust to becoming Pretty Cure again. Summary Nozomi narrates the story of Flora, the Guardian of the Cure Rose Garden, and recalls how she asked for the help of the group. Then they met a small boy by the name of Syrup and had been attacked by the new villain, Scorp. Coco and Natts returned but had no idea what is going on while the girls gained new powers and transformed into Pretty Cure once again. The Cures notice their strange new outfits while Scorp remains shocked by the change. They quickly start to fight and after a few minutes, Scorp decides he had enough and takes off. Syrup is shocked to find out the girls were Pretty Cure, while Coco seems depressed about something. As this is going on, Dream excitedly approaches Coco and Natts as the girls start questioning them and she hands over a letter she was going to give to Coco. She notices something is off but he quickly runs away, causing Natts to show suspicion as well. Dream is unable to understand why as Syrup trails behind them to ask what is going on. The fairies recognize him and Karen asks if he is a friend of theirs, with Coco answering he is "sort-of a friend", ignoring Nozomi while she stares at him. .]] The next day at Karen's House, they discuss what was going on. Including the letter sent to Nozomi, and where the Rose Garden is. Coco and Natts tell them that the Rose Garden is a flower garden that spanned the Kingdom long ago. It's said to be somewhere around the world but there isn't a recorded location of it, and in order to get to the Rose Garden they must open the Rose Pact that will lead to the Rose Garden. But to open it they must gather the power of the monarchs that surround Palmier Kingdom- who have gone missing because of the attack by Eternal. Meanwhile a building reminiscent of a museum is revealed to be the hosting grounds of Anacondy, who tells Bunbee what they did in Eternal. They steal valuable objects from every era and every place with the united goal to one day own everything valuable. Bunbee is impressed as they enter the office to find Scorp, who reveals he found the Rose Pact but couldn't get it because the Pretty Cure won't give it to him. Bunbee is quick to anger after hearing this and he quickly starts ranting on about them- only to be ignored by Anacondy and Scorp. Anacondy then orders Scorp to get the Rose Pact. The fairies discuss that the same people who attacked them were the ones who attacked the four Monarchs, and Natts reveals they have been scattered around the earth and appear as "Palmins" now. He has also decided that because they will be residing there again they should re-open Natts House, causing Komachi to ask if Palmier Kingdom will be okay without them there. They say it's fine, as it is their duty to protect the Monarchs. They go on to ask Syrup to take a letter, but he refuses and leaves. Later they come to a new place that resembles the old Natts house, but is much bigger and has a smaller warehouse. Rin asks if Natts will run the new Natts House and he states that he will since he will be there for a while again, and Urara comments that they should clean up. Before Nozomi can say something, Coco interrupts her and claims that only he and Natts will do the work for today since the Cures had enough for one day, and this causes Nozomi to worry after noticing how sad he seems. That night, Nozomi is looking at the stars until Syrup surprised her to remark that Coco is cold-hearted. Nozomi objects and heads inside, leaving Syrup to watch, deciding not to tell Nozomi how worried Coco was about her. At Natts House, Coco was cleaning until Natts told him not to push himself since there is a lot of work ahead, and mentions that the Cures are different then in the past. The butterflies obtain the Red Rose from the Rose Pact and the Rose Garden grows Red and Blue Roses and if they meet, a new power will emerge. Coco compares this to the legend of the Cure Rose Garden, but they are left wondering who owns the Blue Rose, and why was the Rose Pact given to them. They dislike knowing Nozomi and the others had to be dragged back into this, but they are the only Pretty Cures. Coco blames himself for this, causing Natts to point out that they should be happy to see the girls again since they really missed them. The next day at school, Coco is teaching again and Rin comments on how great it is to have him back as their teacher, but Nozomi is too saddened to focus. This continues as Komachi tells Nozomi how great it is seeing him again, and as this is going on Coco is shown reading over Nozomi's letter. She approaches to tell him how happy she is to see him again, but she can tell he isn't happy and prepares to leave the room. He grabs her hand and they stare at each other. He tries to say he is happy to be here again but Syrup appears to ask if she has the Rose Pact until he spots Coco, allowing her to run off. He asks if he will be coming with them, then calls him disgusting for failing to understand her feelings. Just then, Coco and Syrup sense an evil presence and Scorp confronts Nozomi in the library to ask for the Rose Pact. She rejects his request as Coco yells at him for using force to steal from others and not hesitating to hurt others. Annoyed, Scorp tells him to be quiet and attacks with enough force to knock Coco and Syrup into a wall and turn back into fairies. Worriedly Nozomi asks if they are alright and hands Coco the Rose Pact before telling Syrup to let Coco ride on him to make an escape. She transforms into Cure Dream and is ready to battle. Scorp notes that it seems different from the other day and throws a ball at a nearby bookshelf, transforming it into a Hoshina. ''Dream struggles to fight but tries her best until feeling she can no longer go on, causing Coco to run back to her and see if she is okay. He apologizes for his cruelty and blames himself for everything, saying that if he hadn't come to find the girls they wouldn't have become Pretty Cure again. He was caring for the kingdom so Nozomi could visit and have a great time. But now he believes he has only tortured them. Dream is touched by these words and comforts him by saying she is glad to see his kindness hasn't changed. She rises from her spot and yells at Scorp for making Coco sad. All he wants to do is fulfill the dreams of others. When Scorp says this is foolish, Rin suddenly appears to say it isn't and transforms with the others. Scorp attacks them but they manage to get through and said that they were really happy to see Coco and Natts. Scorp commanded the Hoshina to attack them, but they dodge it and Nozomi puts Coco somewhere safe, requesting that he gives them strength before returning to the others. With renewed strength the fight resumes, claiming that them becoming Pretty Cure is nobody's fault. They must believe in everyone and themselves through pain because they are going to the Rose Garden some day. As Coco voices his belief they will succeed, Dream finishes off the Hoshina using her brand new power, Shooting Star. Scorp, angered by this loss flees the scene as Dream appears shocked and amazed by her brand new power. When the others got outside, Coco gave the Rose Pact back to Nozomi and showed her the letter she gave him, voicing how happy he is to know how she feels- although he is unsure of how to help her. It's then Natts appears out of the bushes and claims they can help before voicing that he feels something nearby. Coco spots it and leads the the Pretty Cure to a Palmin. They can be difficult to find, but they possess the ability to sense them. Coco tells Nozomi to take a picture of the Palmin using her Curemo, but they learn it wasn't the Monarch like they hoped- but a tatami bed. They decide this isn't a failure though, because it is a useful item still. Cheered up, Nozomi happily announces that they will find the Palmin and Coco says that he believes if they combine their powers and work together, they'll will find the monarchs and go to the Cure Rose Garden. As this is going on, Syrup spies on them from nearby, confused about the word "''together". Major Events *Two assistants make their first appearance: Mailpo, a sentient mailbox fairy helping Syrup; and Anacondy, the secretary of Eternal. *Eternal's objective is revealed as the preservation of artifacts. *Cure Dream performs Shooting Star for the first time. *Bunbee, having survived nearly being killed by Kawarino, becomes hired by Eternal due to his knowledge of the Cures. *The Cure objective of finding the captured Four Rulers by searching for Palmin is revealed. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Scorp *Bunbee *Anacondy *Hoshina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes